


The Sayashi Contest

by moonworld82



Category: Angerme - Fandom, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Country Girls (Japanese Band), Hello! Project, Juice Juice, LoVendoЯ, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Idols, Japanese Bands, Music, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonworld82/pseuds/moonworld82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a staff member comes to talk to Riho to organize her very own contest, she can't believe her ears!<br/>All she has ever dreamed of will finally come true! But, will everything come off as planned? </p><p>BEWARE : Body parts involved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An attractive concept

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I had while listening RIHO-DELI #151. If you haven’t listen to it yet, I highly suggest you to check it out, it’s worth it! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPWO6ZIHuvc).
> 
> It's just for fun, don't take this too seriously! 
> 
> As always, feedbacks are appreciated. I hope you'll enjoy the story and don't forget that english is not my native language, so, I count on your patience and understanding concerning spelling errors and grammatical mistakes ;)

**-During Hello Project summer tour-**

 

Riho was taking a break at the catering. Drinking slowly and taking deep breath, she was doing her best to let go of the stress before going on stage. She still had two hours to kill but she already felt pressure going stronger each minute.

A staff member went to her and surprisingly talked about RIHO-DELI, her old radio show. The creative team thought about organizing a Sayashi contest for the next Hello Project DVD Magazine.

“A Sayashi contest?” Riho asked, intrigued.

“Yes, you don’t remember? You said in RIHO-DELI 151 that you wanted to organize a contest where all the girls who have body parts you like would compete to be the number one. You were even willing to offer one salary month as a prize.” The staff member answered seriously.

“Oh God, I remember! Yeah, that’s true and I loved Natsuyaki-san’s collarbone at that time…” The ace of Morning Musume confessed, embarrassed.

“Indeed! And now we want to organize this contest! It will be the climax of the next DVD Magazine!” The staff member pleaded enthusiastically.

“Ok, no problem for me!” Riho answered with the smirk she displayed when she was in good company (aka pretty girls), already daydreaming about the whole thing.

“Ok, be ready. Everything will be set in 15 minutes!”

The ace stayed still, lightly rubbing her cheek. Was she dreaming?

 

***

 

Another staff member took Riho to a small hall where the contest was supposed to take place. The four girls whom she talked about in RIHO-DELI were already there, staying still and indeed, embarrassed: her fellow Morning Musume members Mizuki and Ayumi, the ex-Berryz Kobou member Natsuyaki Miyabi and °C-ute member Nakajima Saki.

Riho was supposed to sit on a chair behind a desk and look at the girls ‘body parts she noticed and was quite fond of : Mizuki’s upper left arm, Ayumi’s lips, Miyabi’s collarbone and Saki’s mole on abs. The girls had to compete to please her and won the first place.

The ace sat and looked at the competitors with a big happy smile, ignoring her red cheeks. She inspired and began with a strong voice:

“Girls! You are all cute and beautiful but you were lucky enough to be chosen to compete in Hello Project…erm…the WORLD most famous contest: THE SAYASHI CONTEST! You all have ONE body part that is attractive, irresistible but unfortunately, just ONE of you can win the FIRST PRIZE!” Riho announced seriously, putting the emphasis on carefully selected words.

“God…what am I doing here…” Mizuki mumbled while placing the palm of her hand on her face in a tragic pose.

“All of this is very embarrassing…” Ayumi confessed while looking at her feet to hide her blushing cheeks.

“I still don’t understand why I was chosen in the first place! What’s so special about me?” Saki asked, totally lost.

“And what is the first prize?” Miyabi asked, intrigued, a playful grin on the face.

“The FIRST PRIZE is…I offer ONE MONTH SALARY!” The ace shouted enthusiastically.

The four looked at the same time at the girl with wide eyes and open mouths.

“The first prize is attractive yes, as much as each one of you, but only ONE will win it and I AM THE JURY! Now you must compete to persuade ME to choose you!” Riho stated while sinking into her chair and crossing her legs. She was now putting her usual and characteristic smug smile.

“And how are we supposed to persuade you?!” Ayumi asked on a quite panicked tone. She was redder than ever.

Saki and Miyabi looked at the shorter girl with tender smiles and exclaimed: “How cute!” while Mizuki was giggling nervously.

“I said something funny?!” Ayumi asked to her senpai, shocked and upset.

“No, of course no Ayumi-chan!” Riho began on a reassuring tone.

“Well, to be clear, you have to show the body part you know I’m fond of and showcase it in order to win!” Riho continued, still displaying the same smug smile. She was already enjoying all of this a lot.

Ayumi’s eyes widened in shock, she instantly put her hands on her lips and frantically shook her head.

“I can’t!” The Jukky member cried out, totally panicked.

“I believe in you Ayumi-chan! I’m sure you could show me your sexy lips and even kiss me!” Riho announced proudly while chuckling. She was indeed enjoying all of this TOO much.

“This nearly sounds like business sexual harassment…” Miyabi stated seriously, feeling sorry for the tiny girl beside her.

“Well…All of this sounds quite fun and all but I got work to do and…” Saki announced while turning to leave but was preventing from doing so by a staff member.

“Ok…I’m willing to compete but I don’t know what part of my body you like Riho-chan…” Saki began on an annoyed tone.

“Ah sure! You’re all competing here with a particular part of your body. Fuku-chan , you’ll compete with your left upper arm, Ayumi-chan with your lips, Natsuyaki-san with your collarbone and Nakajima-san with the mole you have on your abs.” The ace, and only jury, answered matter-of-factly while looking at a program.

“Looks like I’m wearing the right thing!” Miyabi exclaimed, relieved, while checking her low neckline tee-shirt. 

Mizuki took off reluctantly her hoodie to be in tee-shirt and Saki made a knot with hers to show her abs. Ayumi still hid her mouth with her hands.

All the girls were in rehearsal outfits.

“Now, let the Sayashi Contest BEGIN!!!” Riho shouted enthusiastically to the camera.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. A twist of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reviews and kudos! :)

The contest caused quite a ruckus backstage with a lot of girls coming to watch the competitors as soon as they heard the first bars of Midnight Temptation, the °C-ute song on which Saki was supposed to dance.    
  
“God…Why I never know when interesting things are happening?!” Sayumi complained while making her way in the crowded area.   
  
“Mi…Michishige-san?! What…What are you doing here?! I thought you left!” Riho exclaimed, surprised.  
  
“Well…I didn’t come to see only Morning Musume members you know sweety~!” Sayu answered with a cute smile.   
  
Then, Riho’s senpai quickly grabbed a chair left behind and sat beside her beloved kouhai.   
  
“Mi…Michishige-san?! What are you doing?!” The ace asked, startled.  
  
“My dear Rihoriho~, it’s quite obvious! I’m jury of this contest too!” The older girl announced enthusiastically.  
  
“WHAT?!” Everybody exclaimed with wide eyes.   
  
“Well…I didn’t intend to make a comeback but I can’t miss such an important event! I’m sure we’ll make a mark in Hello Project history with this, my cute Rihoriho~!”  
  
“But…it was supposed to be The Sayashi Contest…” Riho protested faintly.   
  
“But you can’t run a contest alone! You can’t be the one and only member of the jury my love~! Even two members are not enough! We must be at least three…” Sayumi stated seriously.  
  
“Oh…I’d like to be a member of this jury too!” Maimi exclaimed among the girls with a bright smile. She almost forgot her girlfriend was beside her and not pleased at all by what she just said.   
  
“It’s simply out of the question!” Airi retorted with authority while giving Maimi a squinty-eyed look. She then grabbed her lover’s hand and took her forcibly out of the crowd.  
  
“But we need to support Nakki!” The °C-ute leader tried faintly.   
  
“We have better things to do…” Airi answered on a firm tone and with a pout on the face. The two girls hurriedly left the hall .   
  
“Oy~! Sayu! ” Reina’s voice could suddenly be heard, lost among the crowd.    
  
“Reina!!!” Sayumi shouted back while waving in the direction of the sound.  
  
A small figure made her way among the crowd and finally extracted herself with difficulty from the girls packed in the front row.  
  
“Gosh!!! I thought I could never make my way!!! I want to be jury of this contest too!!! You had a great idea Sayashi!” The short girl exclaimed, still puffing from the effort.   
  
“Oh…that sounds great, Reina~!” The other Rokky member answered enthusiastically while grinning.   
  
“But…But it changes the whole contest!” Riho complained, unable to hide the disappointment on her face.  
  
“Why would it change it? We both love pretty girls too~!” Reina answered, surprised.   
  
“Yeah and I suggest to even make it more exciting~! Why not open it to all the girls willing to compete?” Sayumi suggested while looking quickly to the side to have the staff’s approval.   
  
To her relief, she received a thumb up.   
  
She smiled widely.   
  
“Oh! Great idea!” Reina exclaimed with a loud voice.  
  
“But…it’s about body parts…” The ace tried faintly.  
  
“Sure Rihoriho~ and I’m sure each girl here has a part of her body she is particularly proud of!” Sayumi retorted to her kouhai with a charming smile.   
  
“Since we’re three now, I think we must offer prizes too! Don’t ya think Sayu~?” Reina suggested seriously.   
  
“Of course! Winners must be rewarded for their efforts! So, since we’re three now, there’ll have three winners. One for each of us…” The older Rokkies stated matter-of-factly.  
  
“And if the three of you choose the same girl?” Miyabi asked out of concern.   
  
“Well…We’ll kinda sort it out!” Sayumi shrugged, a little embarrassed.   
  
“So…I offer to the girl who will succeed in seducing me with her most proud body part a date with…Miyazawa Marin!” Reina announced proudly and with a teasing smile.   
  
“WHAT?!” A low voice protested in the crowd.   
  
“And I…the cutest girl in the world…offer…a kiss!” Sayu announced, totally fired up.   
  
“And I…I offer a one month salary…” Riho repeated faintly and sadly.   
  
“Too bad Eri is not here! It’d be too much fun with her in the jury!” Reina stated with a voice filled of regrets.   
  
“A Rokkies jury, huh? The idea sounds great but I think she would find all of this quite embarrassing actually…” Sayumi chuckled at the idea.   
  
“SO NOW! LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!!!” Reina shouted with a powerful voice while raising her fist and grinning.   
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Daring competitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun continues dear readers!   
> Thanks all for your kind reviews :)

The number of participants was inversely proportional to the number of Hello Project members packed in the hall to watch the contest.   
  
Sure, Riho’s prize was attractive but the majority of the girls found the whole thing embarrassing, even gross for some of them. And, to be honest, a lot didn’t have the slightest idea of what part of their body they were the most proud of.   
  
So, the few additional competitors were Haruka, Haruna, Erina and Maria from Morning Musume, Rikako, Meimi, Mizuki and Akari from Angerme, Akari from Juice=Juice and all the Country Girls. Momoko arbitrarily decided to enroll the whole group to show off its members’ cuteness while not competing herself.   
  
Each one of them was soon equipped with a clip-on microphone and was asked about their most proud body part and what prize they aimed at winning.   
  
While Rikako and Meimi were clearly interested in the one month salary offered by Riho and decided to use their legs and their dancing skills to win it, Akari wanted to finally be able to kiss a girl with her funny faces while Mizuki was just following Rikako and decided to use her vocal chords as a body part.   
  
Akari, from Juice=Juice, decided to participate, with her smile, to earn a chance to go on a date with her beloved Sayashi-san. Tomoko and Yuka sure repeated her that it was not the prize but she stubbornly stuck to her idea. The young girl was sure she could convince Riho to change her mind.   
  
The Country Girls were not enthusiast about the contest except for Risa who wanted to win a kiss from her admired senpai, Michishige-san. She decided to use her newly mastered smug smile to win this prize. The other members made up their mind to use their cute smile, having no clue about what part of their body they were the most proud of. Only Manaka decided to use her beautiful hairs while dancing.   
  
Haruka enrolled to win Riho’s one month salary although she found the whole thing too girly at first. She was boasting the whole time about knowing a thing to do to assuredly win. Maria decided to participate with her smile to win a kiss from Sayu while Haruna and Erina did it to support Ayumi and Mizuki. They told to the camera that they kept the body part they’ll use a secret but, in fact, they still didn’t know what they’ll do.   
  
There were a total of 20 participants and the show could finally begin.   
  
  
***  
  
It was decided that the girls would compete by group and by age: the younger at first and so on to the older.   
  
All the performances proved to be boring, the girls just smiling cutely or dancing with all their might. Only Risa and Akari from Angerme did well, the former with her cool smug smile, matching Riho’s one, and the latter with her funny faces, making the hall laugh out loud and clap.    
  
Then Haruka came before the jury, grinning.  
  
“Sayashi-san, I remember that RIHO-DELI where you talked about your contest. I remember the part of my body you like and what you wanna do with it, so, it’s yours!” The girl announced with confidence while showing her collarbone and waiting.   
  
Riho, who looked bored just few seconds earlier, instantly woke up and displayed a smirk. She took her bottle of water left on the desk and went to her comrade. She then slowly and methodically poured the liquid on the girl’s collarbone.   
Haruka’s shirt grew wet quickly and she seemed to already enjoy her win, letting her head hang back and closing her eyes, a seductive smile on her lips.  
  
“Holy shit!” Reina exclaimed, her eyes widening in shocked.   
  
“I think this is the grossest thing I ever saw…Fortunately, it’ll be edited…” Sayumi confessed. She was startled and disgusted.   
  
“Too bad…I ran out of water but it was worth it! Thanks Duu!” Riho finally said while shaking her empty bottle. She went back to her chair with a huge smile on her face.   
  
“Gosh, that sucks! She’s gonna win!” Erina complained, quite panicked.  
  
“She sure set the bar high but you can still win Ayumi-chan!” Haruna tried to reassure her close friend.   
  
“But I don’t really aim at winning this contest…I don’t care about the prizes and I don’t want to do gross poses!”  Ayumi retorted on an indignant tone.   
  
“I really think I’m gonna win! You stand no chance girls!” Haruka boasted while taking back her place between competitors.   
  
“You don’t understand Ayumi-chan! If you win Bocchi’s prize, you could make a move and ask her to go out with you!” Erina whispered to her Suberizu buddy, doing her best to convince her.   
  
“And there is an easy way to win Ayumi-chan!” Haruna added, totally fired up.  
  
“Oh, really?! Because apart from blowing kiss and smiling cutely, I don’t really see what I can do!” Ayumi answered on an annoyed tone this time.   
  
“Don’t be so dense Ayumi, it’s quite obvious!” Erina hissed. She was starting to feel irritated.   
  
“You’re sure to win if you kiss Yassui!” Haruna translated for the quite slow girl.   
  
“It’s out of the question!!! There are too much people here, it would be embarrassing!” Ayumi exclaimed, shocked. She was now bright red.   
  
“But you want to kiss her since day one!” Erina stated, furious.  
  
“Not under such circumstances!” The other half of Suberizu retorted on a firm tone.   
  
“I thought you were bolder and…braver Ayumi-chan…” Haruka whispered while passing near the short girl.   
  
“Oh shut up Duu!” Ayumi scowled angrily.   
  
“OUR NEXT COMPETITOR IS ISHIDA AYUMI-CHAN!” Riho announced with a loud and enthusiast voice.  
  
“It’s your turn! You know what to do if you want to win and I’m sure you can do it! I believe in you Ayumi!” Haruna cheered on while pushing her generation mate forward.   
  
“Do your best!” Erina and Haruka cheered on too.  
  
Ayumi went before the desk. She was looking at her feet the whole time and taking deep breath in order to calm down and ease her blushing cheeks.   
  
“It’s gonna be ok Ishida-chan.” Sayumi whispered discreetly while pretending to check her program.   
  
Riho was looking intently at her dance partner with a sweet smile. The tiny girl felt the ace’s sight on her and looked up. She smiled back to her brightly and with sparkling eyes. She then, surprisingly and boldly, blow her a kiss.   
  
Riho catch it and stand up.   
  
She was now beside Ayumi and displaying her famous smirk that some malicious tongues called “the pervert smile”.    
She knelt down and looked at the girl’s lips from below. Making a cam shape with her hands, she pretended to take a few pics and then got up. Satisfied, she was staring at her dance partner’s mouth from all angles.   
  
Ayumi never felt so embarrassed in her whole life and decided to close her eyes. She was praying for all of this to end quickly.   
  
“You have no reason to feel ashamed Ayumi-chan…” Riho whispered on a soothing tone.   
  
“Your lips are sure attractive but your whole face is very harmonious. You’re beautiful Ayumi and you must be proud of it…” The ace continued on the same soft tone. Her voice was barely a whisper and only the two girls could hear it.   
  
Deeply moved by her dance partner’s kind and sincere words, Ayumi opened her eyes to notice that Riho’s face was just inch away of hers. She could almost feel her breath on her skin. Without further thinking, she gently grabbed the ace’s face and kissed her softly on the lips.   
  
The crowd seemed to hold its breath. While Ayumi intended to plant just a quick, yet soft, kiss on Riho’s lips, the taller girl kissed her back with passion. Taken aback and blushing furiously, Ayumi’s mind went blank. All she could think of was this very moment when the world didn’t seem to exist anymore and this sweet temptation she was unable to resist.   
  
When Riho finally decided to broke the kiss, huge cheers and claps resounded in the hall. Everybody was surprised but happy at the same time that these two girls, who deserved each other, finally made it.   
  
“Finally!!!” Mizuki couldn’t help but exclaim loudly.  Morning Musume’s leader who tried so hard to make these two go out together was finally witnessing the result of her efforts. She was delighted.    
  
Ayumi’s hands were resting on Riho’s face, frozen. The taller girl kept her forehead against her dance partner’s one, putting a genuinely bright smile.   
  
“Thank you Ayumi.” The ace said with the softest voice ever while grabbing Ayumi’s hands. She then put them back on her side and added softly:   
  
“You can go back among competitors.”  
  
The tiny girl went back mechanically beside Haruna and Erina, still daydreaming about what just happened and, in fact, what she managed to do.  
  
“You did it Ayumi! I’m proud of you!” Haruna exclaimed with a big smile while hugging her friend.  
  
“Good job Ayumi-chan! No doubt about it, you’ll win!” Erina stated with a restrained smile although her eyes told how much she was happy for her comrade.   
  
“You seriously hit the score Ayumi!” Haruka exclaimed while slapping her generation mate’s shoulder.   
  
“OUR NEXT COMPETITOR IS IIKUBO HARUNA!” Sayumi shouted enthusiastically with a high pinch voice.   
  
“Oh crap…” The tall girl chuckled.   
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Just for fun

 Haruna went before the desk. Having no clue about what to do to seduce the jury, she decided to do what she did best: make people laugh.   
  
She began to spin her hair tied in a high ponytail while making funny faces and then tried to grab Riho’s shirt with her claws shape hands, like some sort of Godzilla or other kaiju.   
  
The ace ran to the audience to escape the taller girl while crying out and laughing at the same time. All the girls packed in the hall were laughing out loud and pushing Riho back to the center. The poor thing was coming and going and finally went to hide behind her beloved Mizuki.  
  
“Fuku-chan, help me!” Riho cried out, panicked, but still laughing at the same time.   
  
“Ask Ayumi instead, Riho-chan!” Mizuki retorted with a pout on the face while pushing back her generation mate.   
  
“Mou~! That’s mean!” The ace whined but quickly ran to hide behind Ayumi who was, unfortunately, shorter than her.   
  
Ayumi blushed madly when she saw her dance partner kneel down behind her and especially when she felt her hands grabbing nervously at her tee-shirt. Then Haruna came with a ferocious and awkward face at the same time. The shorter girl couldn’t help but chuckle and began to slowly move back to sell the skit.  Riho tried her best to move back at the same pace but stumbled and fell heavily while still grabbing firmly Ayumi’s shirt.   
  
The result was predictable:  Riho fell and made her dance partner fall with her. Ayumi landed back first on the ace’s chest, her head against Riho’s shoulder.    
  
“Can someone please take a picture?!” Sayumi shouted, totally fired up.   
  
“Oh God, I’m gonna die!” Reina exclaimed while trying to catch her breath and wiping away her tears.   
  
Riho was laid down on the back and seemed knocked out. Ayumi was laid down on her back too but was fine. Fortunately for her, the clumsy ace absorbed her fall. The shorter girl shifted to a sitting position and panicked when she noticed that her dance partner wasn’t back to consciousness.    
  
“Oh my God, Sayashi-san!!!” Ayumi cried out with watery eyes. She was shocked and panicked at the same time.   
  
“Ayumin! Now that you’ve kissed Yassan, you kill her?! For sure, that’s not nice!” Masaki exclaimed on an indignant tone with a high pinch voice.  
  
“What?!” The shorter girl retorted with wide eyes and red cheeks. She was totally outraged.  
  
“It’s ok girls, Riho-chan is hard headed! Right, Bocchi?” Erina stated with a sharp voice and on a firm tone while putting her generation mate in a sitting position with Mizuki’s help.    
  
The knocked out girl grimaced in pain and mumbled a faint “Don’t…call me…that way…” while opening slowly her eyes.  
  
“Oh God Sayashi-san, I’m so sorry!” Haruna whined and instantly hugged the knocked out ace, not forgetting to push a crying Ayumi forward.   
  
Riho was now hugged tightly by four girls without really understanding what was happening while her favorite senpai was taking photos from all angles and couldn’t help but squeal.   
  
“Well…Who would have thought that this gross contest could be cute in the end?!” Reina said with hands on her hips and a grin on the face.   
  
“Beware Reina~, it’s not the end yet!” Sayumi answered with a knowing smile while taking more photos.  
  
“Oh crap…Everyone, be cool and quieter from now on, ok?!” The younger Rokky member asked with some authority in her voice.   
  
“If I’m right, I’m next!” Erina announced enthusiastically with a high pinch voice.   
  
Reina and Sayu flinched and facepalmed at the same time.  
  
“Life sucks…” Reina sighted.   
  
  
***  
  
 “I don’t know why but I have the feeling that I might regret to have opened this contest to all the girls…” Sayumi confessed while looking at her kouhai with a teasing smile she was doing her best to hide.  
  
“That’s unfair Michishige-san! Trust me, I’ll put a performance you’ll never forget!” Erina answered with confidence.  
  
“I already want to forget it but let’s watch…” Sayu retorted with her usual poisonous tongue.   
  
Erina began to show proudly her arms muscles and then did more and more spectacular acrobatics.   
Riho didn’t get back to her chair yet, still resting between Haruna and Ayumi in the crowd. She didn’t seem to have come to her full senses yet.   
  
Erina ended her performance.  
  
“Well…I must confess, it was cool!” Reina said, embarrassed.   
  
“Sure, it was not that bad. At least, you’ve worked hard!” Sayumi added on a false cold tone.   
  
“Thank you!!!” Erina exclaimed in a high pinch tone and regained happily the group of competitors.   
  
“Ok, next is FUKUMURA MIZUKI! It’s your turn Fuku-chan!” Sayumi shouted enthusiastically and on a friendly tone.   
  
Morning Musume leader went before the desk. She seemed upset.   
  
“Is there a problem?” Sayu asked with concern in her voice.  
  
“Well…I know Riho-chan likes my left upper arm but since she is not in the jury anymore, I don’t know what to do…” The taller girl confessed, embarrassed. She strangely seemed disappointed.   
  
“I…I don’t like it…I love it!” The ace said with a faint voice while trying to stand up.   
  
“Sayashi-san!” Ayumi cried out, trying to hold back the staggering girl.  
  
“Don’t worry Ayumi-chan, I will help Bocchi!” Erina stated with authority while taking her generation mate’s left arm and wrapping it around her neck to help her stand up.  
  
“But Ikuta-san…” The shorter girl tried to rebel against her Suberizu buddy but was quickly interrupted by Haruna.   
  
“Erina, I don’t think it’s a good idea!” The older girl retorted with conviction.  
  
“It’s ok! Riho-chan is not a sissy! Right, Bocchi?!” The Kyukky member answered on a convicted and firm tone while slapping Riho on the back.  
  
“Ouch! Don’t do that…my…my back hurts…” The ace whined. She was struggling to stay on her feet.   
  
“Once you’re seated again, you’ll feel better! And I’m sure Ayumi-chan’ll be more than willing to massage you!” Erina stated on a reassuring tone and with a playful smile.  
  
The two kyukkies then went to the desk with a blushing Ayumi on heels who kept repeated “I don’t think it’s a good idea…” and was superbly ignored.   
  
During that time, Sayumi asked to the staff if they could take a break. Unfortunately, they were short in time and couldn’t afford it. Riho had to continue, even in her state. So, she decided to turn the chair and to give the girl a massage as soon as she sat on it. Maybe it would ease her pain and help her to make it through. After the filming, she’ll take her to the physiotherapist.   
  
When Riho and Erina made their way behind the desk, the ace noticed that her chair had been turned and understood what it meant. She was used to be massaged by her senpai and she enjoyed it each time. So, she sat trustfully and rested her chest against the chair back.   
Sayumi asked a surprised Ayumi to take her place and then, the Rokky member knelt down behind Riho.  
  
“Where does it hurt?” Sayu asked to her kouhai seriously and with concern in her voice.  
  
“Mid-back…under my shoulder blades.” The ace answered quickly, still grimacing in pain.   
  
Sayumi simply nodded and began to massage the poor girl. Ayumi looked with interest at what her senpai was doing.  
  
“Ok Fukumura, it’s your turn!” Reina finally announced since everybody was now in position.   
  
Mizuki decided to simply extend her left arm to let the jury touch her skin and notice its smoothness. Reina did it without much conviction, Ayumi touched it playfully and with a goofy smile on her face and then it was Riho’s turn.   
  
The ace grabbed eagerly her generation mate upper left arm and began to squeeze it happily. Then, she stroked it lustfully. A cat smile was now all over her face but Mizuki and Ayumi wondered if it was because of the girl soft skin or because of their senpai’s massage. Well, Riho seemed to feel better now and that was all that mattered.   
  
It was now time for final competitors to enter the contest.   
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. And the winner is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party is ending folks! Thanks for reading, and I do hope enjoying, my story so far!  
> If you want more SayaIshi goodness, I suggest you to read my other fanfic, Unrequited ;)

After Saki put on a solid, yet classic, dance performance, Miyabi came in front of the jury’s table. She was smirking and talked on a tone full of confidence:

 

“I’m sorry but there is a contender older than me that forgot to register. I think it would be extremely rude of me to not make way for my dear friend…TSUGUNAGA MOMOKO!”

 

“WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!” A high pinch voice in the audience retorted on an outraged tone.

 

“Don’t worry, I got her Miya-chan!” A husky voice shouted triumphantly.

 

°C-ute member, Okai Chisato, extricated herself from the crowd while holding firmly Momoko’s wrist.

 

“Let me go! It hurts Chisato!” The poor tiny girl cried out desperately, yet cutely.

 

“Good job Chissaa!” Miyabi exclaimed with a big smile.

 

After smiling and winking to her friend, Chisato let go of her prey and went back among other Hello Project’s girls. Momoko stayed there, pouting cutely. Miyabi looked at her happily.

The teasing was just beginning.

 

“It’s a contest Momo-chan! I always thought you loved to face challenge…I’m disappointed!” The blonde girl teased.

 

“I…Of course I love to face challenge! Momochi never backs down from anything!” Momoko stuttered while crossing her arms on her chest to show clearly how much she was upset.

 

“So! Do you intend to take part of this contest or not?” Reina asked impatiently.

 

“Of course I’m going to participate! Momochi will not be impressed by this gross contest and I’m sure I can win with my overflowing cuteness!” The tiny girl answered with conviction and a bright smile.

 

“Ok, so, it’s your turn!” Reina announced, sighing.

 

Momoko did what she did best: act as Momochi which meant to be cute and to keep on answering “yurushite nyan” for merely anything.

 

Reina looked at her performance without much interest while Ayumi smiled at her politely and exclaimed “cute!” a few times.

Sayumi was still giving Riho a massage and didn’t really care about the girl. For her part, Riho was fully enjoying the massage and was quickly falling asleep. Ayumi was fighting hard against the urge to take a picture of her sleeping beauty.

 

“Nobody can match sleeping Sayashi-san’s cuteness!” The Juuky thought with a fond smile.

 

“Ok, next!” Reina announced with authority.

 

“But I’m not done yet!” Momoko exclaimed on an indignant tone and with wide eyes.

 

“Unfortunately we’re quite short in time ya know, sorry~” Reina answered with a fake smile.

 

“Yeah and it’s my turn now!” Miyabi announced while stepping forward and looking down on her friend.

 

“Oh sure Miya-chan but it’s quite clear that you can’t put on a better performance than mine…” The tiny girl retorted with a confident smile.

 

“Well, we’ll see!” The blonde girl answered to her friend with an equal confidence.

 

She then went to the jury’s table and just stood in front of Riho. She slowly lowered her tee-shirt collar to lustfully show her collarbone. The ace, who was sleeping a few minutes earlier, instantly woke up and looked eagerly at the girl’s cleavage.

 

Reina sighed again, Sayumi giggled, thinking that Riho was indeed her kouhai, and Ayumi looked away, red and upset.

 

After that, everybody thought that it was the end of this strange contest but an unexpected competitor made her way toward the jury.

 

“Good afternoon everybody! I’m the mysterious contender that you were expected and I’m here to raise the level and, of course, win this contest!” Nakazawa Yuko announced with her strong and so characteristic voice.

 

As soon as the ace saw her, she yelped and hide behind Sayumi who was too happy to have a shaking Riho grabbing at her shirt.

 

“You’re all still kids here! I’m gonna show what it means to be a woman and what it is to be sexy!” Yuko said with a confident smile and while looking at Riho who kept hiding behind her senpai.

 

“Hum…I’m sorry Nakazawa-san but the age-limit of this contest is 25, so, you understand that…”

 

“What the?! Who made that stupid decision?!” The Hello Project dean shouted angrily. She was now casting a threatening look toward Sayumi.

 

“We had to set an age-limit. There’s always appliance limits in contest you know…” Sayumi lied the best she could. She was not satisfied with her poor excuse but tried her best to sell it.

 

“Everybody here is younger than 25 except me, you and Reina-chan! Is it not a problem for you to be considered too old to participate, Shige-chan?” Yuko noticed mischievously.

 

“I don’t need to participate to this contest to seduce my sweet Rihoriho~ and I have enough money but I’m glad you’re worry about my financial situation Nakazawa-san.” The ex-Morning Musume leader retorted with a smile full of confidence.

 

“You’re welcome!” The Hello Project dean exclaimed with a wide smile, already enjoying teasing her kouhai.

 

Meanwhile, Reina had decided to stay out of this and Ayumi was looking worriedly at Riho who was more frightened than ever.

 

“Listen, the best price is offered by Sayashi-chan, so, she should decide whether I can participate or not!” Yuko suggested triumphantly, delighted by her idea.

 

“Well…that sounds quite reasonable…” Sayumi pondered.

 

Yuko and the Rokkies turned to look at Riho, waiting for her decision. Ayumi was staring at her comrade too but with a look of apology on the face. She knew that Morning Musume oldest member, Nakazawa Yuko, scared the ace to death and because of this, she would be unable to say no although she didn’t want her to participle to her contest, for sure.

 

“Of…of course you can…pa…participate…Nakazawa-san…” Riho stuttered with a faint voice.

 

“I always knew you were a good girl Sayashi-chan!” Yuko exclaimed triumphantly.

 

The Hello Project dean then took lewd pose and did her best to look sexy. She looked awkward most of the time and laughed at her silliness.

 

“Ok, I think it’s about time to end this contest! Phew ~!” Reina suggested with a relieved smile.

 

As Yuko was going back among competitors, Riho stopped hiding behind Sayumi and stood up, relieved. She then went behind Ayumi who gave her chair back. The tiny girl went back among her generation mates too.

 

“Thanks for your patience everyone and you, public! We’re now going to give our awards. First: Sayu!” Reina announced with a strong and enthusiast voice.

 

“The girl who will be granted the privilege to kiss me is…HARUNA!!!” Sayumi shouted triumphantly and with a big smile.

 

“WHAT?! What?! What?! What?! What?! WHAT?! But I did nothing to seduce you Michishige-san! I don’t understand!!!” The tall girl exclaimed in a total shock.

 

“That’s for sure but you did all you could to support your best friend and bring together Rihoriho ~ and Ishida-chan and you know how much I enjoy love stories! You’re a kind girl Haruna and you deserve it!” The Rokky explained while making her way toward her kouhai.

 

“But…” The younger girl protested but was promptly shut up by a quick and yet passionate kiss.

 

When Sayumi pulled out, she was grinning while Haruna was as red as a tomato. She instantly hid behind Erina, hugging her tightly. The kyuuky couldn’t help but make fun of her girlfriend’s prudery.

 

“Don’t be so shy Haruna! You got a kiss from your Oishi! I’m sure it’s one of the best days of your life! I think I could kill to have one from Niigaki-san!” Erina confessed proudly.

 

“These girls are really strange…” Reina noticed, annoyed.

 

“Well, now I’m gonna give my prize! The one who will go on a date with my fellow Lovendor is…UEMURA AKARI!” Reina shouted with enthusiasm and a teasing smile.

 

“WHAT?!” A loud voice exclaimed among competitors.

 

“WHAT THE HELL REINA?!” A low voice exclaimed in the crowd.

 

“Well, well, well…Uemura, you love cold and awkward girls, so, you should like Marin! And Marin, if you can handle someone like Uemura during a full evening, you won’t have problems with Sato anymore!” Reina explained, satisfied, while clasping her hands.

 

“But I wanted a date with Sayashi-san…” Akari whined while hugging Tomoko who didn’t seemed too pleased about it.

 

“My life sucks…” Marin wheezed and left the hall.

 

Everybody was now looking at Riho, waiting for her to announce the winner’s name.

 

“Well…I assume it’s my turn…” The ace noticed quietly.

 

“And The Sayashi Contest Grand Prize, my prize, finally goes to…ISHIDA AYUMI!” Riho shouted with a big smile.

 

“WHAT?!” The tiny girl exclaimed with wide eyes and an open mouth.

 

“That kiss made the difference Ayumi-chan and I’m willing to offer you a two month salary prize if you kiss me again! I love the taste of your lips!” The ace confessed with enthusiasm and a smirk.

 

“Sayashi-san, are you…are you sure it’s not a mistake?” Ayumi babbled, still in shock and totally red.

 

“Of course I’m sure, it’s my decision!” Riho chuckled and made her way toward the girl to stay beside her.

 

“You know, I’m not interested by your one month salary. All I want is…a date…with you…” The Juuky confessed shyly while looking away to hide her blushing cheeks. The poor girl was so stunned that she forgot her microphone was still on. Everybody in the hall heard what she said and loud cheers and clasped resounded.

 

“Don’t worry Ayumi-chan, you’ll have both. You deserve it!” The ace clarified on a reassuring tone while putting her characteristic smug smile.

 

Cheers and clasped resounded louder than ever. Riho and Ayumi were now surrounded by their close friends and senpai, well decided to congratulate them. The ace suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be on stage in one hour and forty-five minutes when the contest began and this one took forever! Usually time flied, she was surprised that she still got time.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Riho took Ayumi’s hand in hers and squeeze it. The shorter girl looked at her fondly with her so beautiful smile. Her cheeks were still red but her eyes were literally sparkling.

 

Something was off.

 

All of this was definitely too good to be true.

 

“I love you Sayashi-san.” Ayumi confessed on a near solemn tone while looking at her in the eyes.

 

Riho noticed that they were now alone and standing in a desert park. Ayumi was holding her hands in hers. They were soft and warm.

 

“What the…” The ace thought, not understanding what was happening.

 

“TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT”

 

“God…what…happened…”Riho mumbled while turning off the alarm clock on her phone.

 

“It was…it was just a dream?” The young girl asked incredulously to the empty room while rubbing her eyes.

 

It was already 8.30 a.m in New York and like every morning, Riho struggled to wake up.

 

But today, it was particular.

 

She clearly didn’t want to wake up. Not because she was tired or felt comfortable in her bed but because she didn’t want that dream to end.

 

That feeling of loss and loneliness so early in the morning was clearly a pain and it hurt her. She couldn’t begin the day like this. She had to find a solution to feel better. She checked the time. It was 9.30 p.m in Tokyo.

 

She decided to give it a try.

 

She called Ayumi by Line. The older girl answered right away.

 

“Ayumi-chan, I’m sorry to call so late. Am I disturbing you?” Riho asked quietly. She was not fully awoken yet.

 

“No, it’s ok Sayashi-san, I was reading my English lessons in bed but it won’t be long until I sleep because the day was quite tiring...and I have to wake early tomorrow…” Ayumi explained matter-of-factly but with a sweet smile. Although she wore her glasses, dark circles under her eyes were clearly visible.

 

“I just have one thing to ask you.” Riho began seriously.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Would you…would you accept to go out with me?”

 

Ayumi blinked a few times as Riho’s words echoed in the room. She was startled and wondered if she heard what she thought she heard or if she was already sleeping and thus, dreaming.

 

A deafening silence quickly filled the room. Ayumi struggled to break it but no sound came out of her throat. She felt her eyes becoming humid.

 

“It’s not a joke…I’m serious.” Riho added. She felt uneased too and feared to be rejected.

 

“I know…” Ayumi articulated with difficulty.

 

“If…If you don’t want to, it’s ok…forget what I just said!” The ex-ace explained quickly, trying her best to regain composure and put on a stoic face.

 

“I accept” The older girl answered on a serious tone with her hand holding her phone shaking.

 

“It may sound selfish and difficult since I’m far away but…Huh?”

 

“I would be glad to go out with you Sayashi-san. Now, talk to you later, ok?” Ayumi repeated, used to her friend’s morning slowness.

 

“Ayumi-chan, wait!” Riho pleaded with a strong voice, finally registering what the girl just said.

 

The Juuky hanged out. Her heart was pounding so madly in her chest that she struggled to breathe. She couldn’t hold her phone anymore with her sweaty palms and she was sure to be as red as a tomato since she felt too hot.

 

How was she supposed to sleep now?

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
